1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for virtual private networks.
2. Description of Related Art
A private line network provides communications with guaranteed performance because entities that are connected to the private line network are limited to only those parties that communicate with one another. In addition, the private line network provides a level of inherent security because parties other than the communicating parties cannot gain access to the network.
The above advantages are counter balanced by inflexibility (e.g., adding new endpoints requires new network upgrades), and network resources are determined by peak traffic conditions. Moreover, interfacing to private line networks is complex because detailed knowledge about the network is required, including particularities regarding endpoints and connectivity to the endpoints. Thus, there is a need for new technology to provide private line network service without the above mentioned drawbacks.